Lágrimas amargas, fría brisa
by Claire Beacons
Summary: Ahora que no oye la voz de su hermano, Shawn se siente solo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando deje salir las amargas lágrimas que había contenido?   Creo que muy mal resumen...


El muchacho peli-plateado salió, bien abrigado, a dar un paseo por los bosques nevados de Hokkaido.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz en el interior de su cabeza; en parte eso había sido bueno, dejar de lado la doble personalidad había sido una bendición casi, pero por otra parte… Ahora se sentía solo. No es que la amistad que le brindaban sus compañeros del Alpino o sus ex-compañeros del Raimon fuese insuficiente, al contrario, lo reconfortaba y todo eso; se trataba de otro tipo de soledad. Shawn Frost había creado la personalidad de su difunto hermano, Aiden Frost, para tapar ese vacío que había dejado el accidente de coche. Y por más que se esforzase, no conseguía que la calidez y la amistad que le daban sus amigos tapase el hueco que había dejado su familia.

Aunque, por supuesto, esto no lo mostraba en público; se lo guardaba todo para él mismo.

No sabía en qué parte exacta del bosque se encontraba, aunque tampoco le importó demasiado; aquella tarde no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada. Se dejó caer de rodillas contra la fría nieve, apoyando las manos cubiertas por sus guantes en la misma. Una heladora brisa le congeló todos los huesos del cuerpo. Apretó con fuerza el agua helada entre sus manos, sintiendo que los ojos se le cristalizaban, y el vacío de su interior se convertía en un dolor insoportable que aprisionaba su pecho con fuerza.

—¿Pero por qué ellos? —se lamentó en un susurro entre dientes, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayesen contra el blanco y helado suelo—. ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué yo tuve que ser el único en salir con vida de la avalancha? ¡¿Pero por qué? —preguntó en voz más alta, terminando por sollozar, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos—. Mamá, papá, hermano… ¿por qué me dejasteis? Os extraño…

Irguió la espalda, sentándose de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y abrazándose el pecho, como si así pudiese detener el amargo dolor que sentía en su interior. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas mientras gritaba dolorosos lamentos en silencio. Por más que el tiempo pasase, jamás se acostumbraría a la falta de su familia, aunque mostrase al exterior que estaba bien.

Pero, vamos, ¿quién lo estaría en su caso?

Otra fría brisa acarició sus empapadas mejillas y jugueteó con su cabellera plateada. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando dos bonitas orbes verdes azuladas apagadas por una capa de lágrimas, mientras sentía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y repiqueteaban con violencia contra sus costillas.

«No puede ser —pensó, con una mezcla de susto y sorpresa—. Debe de haber sido mi imaginación, una mala jugada de mi mente. Creo que me estoy volviendo más loco por momentos. Pero…»

Se llevó la mano derecha hasta su respectiva mejilla, ignorando los rastros de lágrimas y el frío que sentía al ponerlas en contacto con los copos de nieve que quedaron en sus guantes; quizá ya había perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba, y muy posiblemente admitirlo, aunque fuese para él mismo, supondría confirmarlo, pero por un momento sintió que esa brisa le acariciaba las mejillas, con un toque de calidez, como hacía su madre cuando era pequeño y él lloraba. Negó débilmente con la cabeza, dejando caer la mano sobre su regazo. No, definitivamente había perdido, no uno, sino todos los tornillos.

—_¿Por qué lloras, mi pequeño ángel?_ —escuchó susurrar una voz femenina al viento.

Eso hizo que pusiese la columna vertebral tan tiesa como el palo de una escoba. Miró a todos lados, esperando encontrarse a cualquiera de esas niñas que lo seguían a casi todas partes, con corazoncitos en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraban. Pero lo único que encontró fueron árboles, árboles, y más árboles. ¿Pero qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? «Mi pequeño ángel.» Así era como lo llamaba su madre… ¿Qué cruel bromista lo molestaba de ese modo? Notablemente molesto, se puso en pie.

—Muy graciosos —espetó, sacudiéndose la ropa—. Aquí os quedáis. Buscad a otro a quien molestar.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar y no volver. Pero una "visión" hizo que se detuviese de golpe, mientras que el corazón se le paraba por unos instantes, y la respiración se le cortaba. No podía ser, se dijo. ¿Cómo era posible que _ellos_ estuviesen allí? Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con un psicólogo. O quizá directamente debía buscar algún manicomio… Pero su órgano vital, que había vuelto a latir con tanta rapidez que parecía querer escapar de su pecho, hizo que las palabras saliesen solas de entre sus labios.

—¿M-mamá? ¿Papá? ¿A-Aiden? —musitó.

Allí, delante de él, estaba seguro que podía ver a su familia: Su madre, sonriéndole de forma cariñosa; su padre, al lado de su mujer, pasándole el brazo por los de ésta; y su hermano, justo delante de sus padres, con una mano de cada uno sobre sus hombros, que le dedicaba una amplísima sonrisa de las suyas. Sus cuerpos eran semitransparentes, pues conseguía ver a través de ellos los difuminados troncos de árboles que lo rodeaban… pero parecían tan reales.

—¿Por qué llorabas, pequeño? —repitió su madre, como un susurro llevado hasta los oídos del príncipe de la Nieve por una ligera brisa.

—Y-yo…

Las piernas le temblaron, el abundante oxígeno pareció huir de su alrededor. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. La lógica le decía que debía estar soñando, que se había quedado inconsciente en mitad del bosque y que si no despertaba, un oso se lo comería, o el mismo frío le congelaría hasta morir; pero por otra parte, el resto de su cabeza y de su cuerpo le decían que no tenía ninguna estúpida visión. Quiso acercarse, pero las rodillas le fallaron y cayó duramente contra el suelo. Las lágrimas volvieron.

—¿P-pero cómo es…? —susurró—. ¿Cómo es posible esto? V-vosotros, estáis… estáis…

—Muertos —completó su padre, con su habitual tono tranquilo. El peli-plateado agachó la cabeza—. Sí, Shawn, lo sabemos. Pero que nuestra condición no te impida seguir adelante, hijo. —El delantero volvió a alzar la cabeza, curioso por las palabras de su padre—. Mira, sabemos que has sufrido mucho por nuestra culpa, pero no debes anclarte en el pasado. Tienes toda una vida por delante, hijo; que nuestra desaparición no te cierre las puertas de la felicidad.

—Tienes amigos que te apoyarán siempre, ocurra lo que ocurra —siguió su madre—, así que no importa que pienses que nosotros no estemos contigo, cielo.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a su hijo, que volvía a no saber qué decir. La figura de su gemelo menor, con la eternamente imagen de un niño pequeño, se removió en su sitio, como si quisiese escapar de las manos de sus progenitores. Les dedicó una mirada molesta y aburrida, hinchando los mofletes; luego recuperó su sonrisa cuando miró de nuevo a su hermano.

—¡Pero mira que eres tonto, Shawn! —acusó, sorprendiendo al insultado, y ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de sus padres—. ¡Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo! ¿O crees que voy a dejar a mi hermano mayor solo alguna vez? ¡Jamás te librarás de mí, que lo sepas! —Y finalizó sacándole la lengua.

Su padre le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el puño a modo de castigo, que hizo que el peli-rosa se quejase y se frotase allí donde había recibido el golpe. Shawn no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—Pero mira que llegas a ser bruto, Aiden —recriminó el hombre, mirándolo mal detrás del cristal de sus gafas. Después volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor, volviendo a adquirir ese semblante tranquilo—. Pero él tiene razón, aunque lo haya hecho ver como si se tratase de una condena. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, hijo, vayas a donde vayas. No debes sufrir por ello. Te guiaremos por el resto del camino que te queda por andar, estaremos contigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos, aunque no nos puedas ver.

—Así que no vuelvas a derramar una sola lágrima más por nosotros, porque nunca te dejaremos solo —completó su madre—. Sentimos haber aparecido para decirte esto tan tarde, pero… es complicado.

El peli-plateado sonrió, secándose las últimas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

—No importa. Lo que cuenta es que al final habéis venido… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Lo siento, he sido un idiota. No supe ver que jamás os fuisteis de mi lado…

Aiden salió corriendo del lado de sus padres, que se miraron como diciendo «¡Este no va a cambiar nunca!», y se plantó de un salto delante de su hermano mayor, sin perder su sonrisa, que era una mezcla entre burlona, traviesa y alegre. Shawn, que al estar de rodillas se encontraba más o menos a la misma altura que él, lo miró con una mezcla de nostalgia, alegría y culpabilidad. Ésa era la sonrisa del verdadero Aiden; aquella personalidad que se había creado en su interior, que tanto daño había llegado a hacerle, no era ni de lejos el verdadero Aiden. El peli-rosa amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Hasta que al fin lo comprendes! —recriminó el menor—. Me supo muy mal que «yo» en tu interior te hiciese tanto mal… Sé que me portaba mal contigo, pero de ahí a lo que ocurría hay una laaaarga diferencia, ¿no crees, hermano? —Shawn se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Aiden se acercó al oído de su hermano, y susurró, soltando en su piel un aliento helador que hizo que la piel se le pusiese de gallina—: Esto ya no lo necesitas, así que me lo quedo.

El peli-plateado no supo a qué se refería; miró a sus padres, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido. Aiden llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, haciéndole sentir de nuevo ese frío congelador a través del cuello alto de su jersey, y cogió el «fantasma» de la bufanda que Shawn se quitó en el partido contra Génesis, dejando así de escuchar la voz de su hermano menor. El peli-rosa se separó de él, y se colocó la prenda alrededor del cuello, con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Era mía, ladrón —acusó, divertido.

—Nunca vi tu nombre escrito en ella —respondió el peli-plata, siguiéndole el juego.

El menor dio un respingo, como si acabase de caer en ese detalle.

—Pues… pues… pues ¿sabes qué? ¡En cuanto llegue a casa le escribiré mi nombre con un rotulador permanente de color negro! —Cogió la bufanda con una mano por el extremo, mientras que con la otra dibujaba encima de la tela con el índice—: ¡A-I-DEN! ¡Entonces sí que llevará mi nombre, y no podrás volver a robármela, ladrón! —Y volvió a finalizar sacándole la lengua.

Shawn soltó una carcajada entre dientes, que molestó a Aiden, el cual se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—¡Oye, no te rías de mí! —protestó el menor, dando una patada contra el suelo.

Después de unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos para el orgullo del fantasmita, el peli-plata dejó de reír, y le dedicó una sonrisa que desconcertó a su hermano, precisamente por las pocas veces que le había visto dirigiéndosela: Una de cariño, fraternal, de ternura.

—Os echo de menos —dijo.

El peli-rosa resopló, cansado.

—Oye, ¡conmigo no te pongas _sensiblón_!

—Esa palabra no existe —observó el peli-plateado, haciéndolo molestar aún más.

—¡Ya sé que no existe! Pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir con eso, tonto. A lo que iba, antes de que el Señor Diccionario Con Patas me interrumpiese —acusó, fulminándolo con la mirada, y con los brazos en forma de jarra—. Si quieres lamentarte hazlo con mamá y papá, pero a mí no me vengas así, ¿entendido? —Shawn abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente al ser interrumpido por su hermano—. ¡Como sea! Yo… me tengo que ir ya —dijo, apenado—. Pero me alegro de haber podido meterme contigo y que tú me oyeses, no sabes lo frustrante que es insultar a alguien que no te escucha.

—Así que sólo has venido para insultar a tu hermano, ¿eh? —susurró la voz de su madre, haciendo estremecer al menor—. ¡Ya verás cuando vuelvas! ¡Se te va a caer el pelo, jovencito!

Aiden se llevó las manos a su pelo.

—¡No! ¡Mi pelo no! ¡Soy demasiado joven para quedarme calvo!

Shawn volvió a soltar una carcajada entre dientes. No sabía cuándo Aiden había espabilado tanto, pero sí que sabía que, al menos, las cosas entre la familia seguían más o menos iguales. Aiden bajó las manos, mostrando por primera vez una expresión de total seriedad.

—Nada será igual hasta que no vuelvas a casa —dijo. Shawn se sorprendió—. Pero todavía te queda mucho, ¡créeme! Tienes que estudiar muchísimo, ¡hasta que se te recaliente el cerebro y eches humo por las orejas!; también tendrás que darme sobrinos, porque si no, no te dejaré entrar en casa, y te quedarás fuera. Y… umm… ¿qué más?

—No te adelantes tanto, Aiden —replicó el peli-plateado.

Él sólo sonrió traviesamente, escondiendo las manos en su espalda. Shawn puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se levantaba y se volvía a sacudir las ropas, apenado. Sus padres ya se habían marchado, ahora le tocaba a Aiden, así que no tenía mucho sentido seguir allí, en mitad del bosque, solo. El peli-rosa le tendió la mano; su hermano mayor lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—Bueno, ¿vamos? —preguntó—. Porque llegue unos minutos tarde no se va a acabar el mundo… creo. ¡Así que te voy a acompañar hasta el final del bosque! Que tú eres demasiado buenecito y no te defenderás si viene un oso a atacarte, ¡y yo quiero sobrinos que te molesten!

—Pero qué plasta con lo de los sobrinos —suspiró el peli-plateado.

Sin embargo, le aceptó la mano. No era nada material, simplemente era como una fuerte y pequeña ventisca de aire frío que le cogía de la mano. _Una ventisca eterna_, que no se apagaba, y lo guiaba por entre los árboles en completo silencio hasta dejarlo en el límite del bosque. Shawn se despidió de su hermano menor con una sonrisa, que se abrazaba a su recién reencontrada bufanda. El peli-plateado, cuando llevaba ya unos cuantos pasos dados, echó un vistazo atrás, esperando encontrarse con su hermano menor, pero allí no había nadie. Su sonrisa se apagó, pero la recupero cuando sintió la fría brisa desordenar sus cabellos.

Su hora había llegado, debía admitirlo. Tumbado en la cama del hospital, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, dejando atrás una vida plena, y llena de alegrías, aunque también de tristezas. Escuchó los últimos llantos de su familia despidiéndose de él, y su corazón dejó de latir, mientras la oscuridad envolvía su cuerpo por completo.

Una pequeña luz brilló; pareció seducirle, y sus piernas se movieron solas en dirección a ella. Al llegar, vio la puerta de la casa en la que vivió sus primeros años de vida, y al lado de esta, su pequeño igual —Aunque con el pelo-rosa, los ojos rasgados y algo más bajo— esperándole con una sonrisa, llevando todavía la bufanda alrededor de su pequeño, fino y pálido cuello.

—Has tardado más de lo que esperaba en volver a casa, Diccionario Con Patas.

El peli-plateado sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, tenía que cumplir con algunas cosas antes de volver, ¿no? —Aiden se encogió de hombros. Shawn reparó en algo, y esbozó una sonrisa divertida—. Al final no le has escrito tu nombre a la bufanda, mentiroso.

El peli-rosa se limitó a sacarle la lengua en respuesta, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Luego le tendió la mano, y Shawn la aceptó encantado; al mismo tiempo, la puerta de la casa se abría lentamente, dejando entrar mucha más luz. En el pasillo los esperaban sus padres, con las manos entrelazadas y unas sonrisas adornando sus rostros.

—Bienvenido a casa, Shawn —saludaron los dos a la vez.

Aiden se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a su, ahora otra vez, igual, que en esa forma sólo lo superaba unos pocos centímetros. Ambos entraron en casa, y como si lo de la avalancha jamás hubiese ocurrido, volvieron a tomar sus papeles de una vida normal eterna, mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, cerrando aquél pequeño pero hermoso mundo limitado a cuatro personas que por fin volvieron a reunirse.

* * *

><p>¡Mi primera historia subida! ¡Qué ilusión! *grillos* Bueno; quería decir que el principio de la historia salió en un momento que me sentía triste (Por eso salió tan llorón aquí... espero que me perdones, Shawn), pero como no se me dan bien esas cosas, y necesitaba levantarme a mí misma el ánimo, pues terminó en esta cosa tan rara. Mis sueños (literalmente) opinan que el final es el comienzo perfecto para hacer una historia en la que Aiden no hubiese muerto, pero, ¡eso sería pensar y trabajar demasiado! 8D Por si alguien se pregunta... no, la familia que ha creado Shawn no tiene ni cara ni nombre, si queréis poneros a vosotras mismas bien; a alguna amiga genial; a alguna de la serie, igual...<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún elogio? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? ¿O alguna destructiva? ¿Alguna amenaza de muerte?

La **familia Frost **no me pertenece; pertenece a **Level-5**, los cuales creo que me van a denunciar por hacer... _esto_..., con ellos.


End file.
